Really?
by janzen222
Summary: Goku and Clark Kent aka Superman have a small chat while their sons bond. A more realistic way I could see Goku and Clark actually interacting. Sets place in DBZ time a few months after the Cell Saga. Goku was brought back. For Superman? Well i'll let you decide


**Before we begin, I want to say there will be some fighting just not from who'd you expect. Also I wasn't originally planning for it become so violent but well my fingers did their magic. Finally, if I offend you with this story its your own damn fault.**

* * *

"So your telling me that people actually make stories and tv shows about us fighting?"

Those words were spoken in disbelief by one of Earth's greatest heroes. He was floating about a foot above the ground staring at the hero in front of him.

"I know, it's kinda hard to believe, huh?" His fellow hero answered as his cape rippled in the wind.

"Kinda hard? Try impossible! Seriously Clark, why the hell would we fight? I mean we've known each other for years!"

Clark chuckled at the other hero who was wildly waving his arms as if trying to prove his point.

"Relax, Goku. I think its because they have a little to much time on their hands."

"Ya, I guess your right. Speaking of time on people's hands, where's Gohan and Conner?" Goku asked searching the area for the children.

"Hmmm, that's a good question. What do you say we go and find them?" Clark asked also curious as to the location of the young and upcoming heroes.

With that said the two leisurely began to search the area before finding the boys standing a few yards apart.

"Alright Conner, you ready?" Gohan asked shifting into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this." Was Conner's response as he to took a fighting stance.

Clark and Goku smiled down at their children deciding to sit back and enjoy the show.

Both fighters were still waiting for the other to make the first move. After a few seconds a drop of water fell from a nearby leaf and onto the ground. This sparked the start of the battle and both fighters charged forward.

The threw simultaneous punches each blocking the other. They locked eyes before Conner threw Gohan backwards. He narrowed his eyebrows before yelling at his opponent.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Turn Super Saiyan!"

This caused Gohan to nod.

"You got it."

With that said Gohan clenched his fists and held them at his side. His eyes flickered as did his hair before he unleashed a grunt completing the Super Saiyan transformation. They locked eyes once more. This time however, Conner made the first move and charged Gohan.

They once more began the exchange of blows with each only landing a few each. Gohan skipped back before charging Conner, hoping to catch him off guard. It might've worked on any other opponent but unfortunately Conner had expected this as it was one of Gohan's favorite strategies. He ducked under the punch and connected a nasty uppercut to Gohan's chin.

This knocked Gohan onto the ground a few yard away.

"Nice punch, Conner!" Clark called out.

Conner smiled up at his father as Gohan stood back up.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why the hell did you hold back on that punch?! You know full well, I can take your full strength!"

This remark didn't catch Conner off guard as he had fully expected this. It was one of the many traits, he and Gohan shared. They both hated when their opponent held back; no matter how little it was.

"Well, why the hell are you holding back on me?!" Conner snapped back causing Gohan to visibly flinch.

"We've been over this before, Conner. I won't fight you as a Super Saiyan 2. It's too dangerous."

Goku watched his son carefully, having seen the effects the second level had upon his son himself. He knew that Gohan would very rarely willingly ascend and that was only if the world was at risk or if Vegeta somehow got it out of him. However he also knew that Conner wouldn't accept that as an answer. He would push and pry until one of them gave up.

Maybe this time Conner might actually succeed where he had failed the last five times he had tried.

"That's bullshit and you know it! I may not be full Kryptonian but even your strongest Kamehameha hasn't been able to do more then leave a few scratches on me!"

Conner watched as Gohan acknowledged this fact. His face scrunched as he finally made his decision.

"And plus, I doubt our dads would let you kill me. Even if you could manage it." Conner added nodding towards their fathers who were watching the conversation.

"Alright fine. I'll give you what you want."

Goku smiled at son's friend. Conner had done what even he couldn't do. He had finally gotten Gohan to agree to ascend!

"So, Goku. You've told a little about this Super Saiyan 2 state but is it really as dangerous as Gohan makes it out to be?" Clark asked somewhat concerned with how reluctant Gohan was.

"Personally, I couldn't tell you. I got a brief glimpse of it before I died but Gohan's the only one to achieve it and every time he describes it; it's as if he's reliving a nightmare. He said he felt like he had all the power in the universe at his finger tips but all he wanted to do was make Cell suffer with it"

Clark nodded his head solemnly. He to knew how it felt to have all the power of the universe within your grasp. He knew how it could corrupt you. He shivered at a past memory.

"That reminds me. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help with the whole Cell thing. Darkseid was causing problems and we had to call in the whole league to stop him."

"Ehh, don't worry about it. It all turned out alright in the end." Goku waved off before he felt Gohan's power level spike.

The two heroes turned to see Gohan with his fist clenched as he gathered power. Conner stared at Gohan with his eyes narrowed. He like his father had heard about the ascended state but never seen it up close. He watched as lightning began to dance around his friend's body and his hair began to spike.

Finally it happened. With one loud scream and a flash of light; Gohan stood there in his ascended state.

"Don't start crying when I kick your ass, Conner. Remember you asked for this!" Gohan spat at his friend.

Clark internally cringed at the tone Gohan had spoken to Conner with.

"Just remember this state isn't as strong as you think once I beat you black and blue!" Conner spat back unleashing a ray of red light from both eyes at his friend.

Gohan quickly charged energy into each of his hands before unleashing two Special Beam Cannons at the heat beam(lasers?). The beams connected and dispersed on contact.

Then began another clash as the fighters began to fight with all they had. Gohan however began to slowly gain the edge thanks to the ascended state. The two leaped into the air causing their fathers to fly higher in order to avoid being caught up in the clash.

"Five bucks says Conner wins. He's been practicing the Kamehameha. Something Gohan wouldn't expect. Especially in the ascended state." Goku said watching as their sons fought.

"Ten on Gohan. He wasn't kidding when he said he felt like he had all the power of the universe at his finger tips. Plus it looks like he's toying with Conner at the moment." Clark responded watching the battle just as closely.

They watched for what felt like an eternity before Gohan finally knocked Conner down to Earth making a large crater form.

"Told ya." Clark said with a small smirk.

Gohan to smirked down at his opponent until he suddenly felt Conner's power level spike. Looking closely he saw a blue light slowly begin to illuminate the crater and forest around them. He looked closer to see Conner standing there with his hands at his side. In between his hands was a large ball of blue energy.

"KA"

Gohan watched amazed at the amount of energy that Conner managed to gather in such a short period of time.

"ME"

It was at this point that Gohan decided that of Conner wanted to launch a Kamehameha at him then he'd crush it with one of his own.

"Ha"

Drawing his hands back to his side like Conner before him, Gohan began to gather energy in his hands.

"ME"

Goku and Clark watched carefully. Both waiting to intervene if necessary.

"HA!"

The two blasts of energy hit dead on and both fighters struggled against the other. Gohan may have had more experience with forming a Kamehameha but Conner had demonstrated a talent in gathering ki at an heard of rate. This combined with the fact that Conner was almost halfway done with the chant when Gohan himself began to form his allowed Conner to hold his own against the half Saiyan. Ascended or not.

Both held the attack as long as possible hoping to overwhelm the other. Unfortunately for Conner, though he could gather ki faster then anyone on the planet, he did not have the experience to hold it long enough to overpower his friend. The moment Conner's attack started fading Gohan pushed all of his remaining ki and almost instantly overwhelmed Conner.

Conner unable to dodge the attack coming at him prepared the best he could. When the smoke cleared both fathers looked down to see Gohan standing over an unconscious Conner as if debating what to do with him.

He raised his hand. A gesture both Goku and Clark took as a sign of him about to finish his opponent.

"GOHAN! NO!"

Using instant transmission Goku appeared in front of his son while Clark was a mere second behind him.

"Don't kill him!" Clark yelled as he flew.

Gohan merely raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What are these idiots talking about?" He asked extending his arm into the crater.

"No idea but that was one hell of an attack. I feel like I've just gone through ten rounds with Doomsday." Conner replied grasping Gohan's arm and allowing him to lift him out of the crater.

Conner's shirt was vaporized but his pants merely had a few large tears in them. He looked at Gohan whose outfit was randomly torn.

"Your not so bad yourself. A few more months and if Cell ever comes back, I'll let you deal with him." Gohan complimented with a smirk on his face.

"No, way! I already called dibs!" Goku's childish voice cried out causing the other three to roll their eyes.

"I'll never understand you Goku." Clark said shaking his head while chuckling.

"Oh ya! Now that Gohan and Conner are done. How about you and me go a few rounds, Clark?!" Goku asked a large smile spread across his face.

Clark's chuckling turned into full out laughter.

"I would but Louis is already going to kill me for the state Conner's in."

"Ahhh man. Next time then?" Goku asked his smile dimming only slightly.

"Sure next time but we're doing in a secret location. No need to give the fans any more rumors to spread."

"Alright! With any luck, I'll get Gohan to tell me the secret to ascending and we'll have an awesome fight!"

"Sounds good to me."

"So, Gohan. Have you given any thought to joining Young Justice?" Conner asked as the adults continued their conversation.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at his friend having not descended.

"It sounds like an alright team though I have a feeling, I'd kill your Speedster within five minutes of meeting him." Was Gohan's response.

"So? Your way less annoying then Wally. If you decide to join, your more then welcome to kill Wally.

"Don't you heroes have a thing against killing?"

"He made M'gann cry the other day so I'm willing to make an exception."

With that said the four heroes said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways. Though Goku would always wonder why people would think he'd fight Clark. They were best friends and hung out at least once a week. Plus they were on the same side. They may have had their differences but they were a lot alike and they both held the same thought as they were flying home.

'Why are my fans the ones with to much time on their hands?'


End file.
